Dear Future Husband
"Dear Future Husband" is a song by American singer-songwriter Meghan Trainor. Originally released as part of her debut EP Title on September 9, 2014, the song was officially released on March 17, 2015, as the third single for her debut studio album of the same name. Lyrics Dear future husband Here's a few things you'll need to know if You wanna be my one and only All my life Take me on a date, I deserve it, babe And don't forget the flowers every anniversary Cause if you'll treat me right, I'll be the perfect wife Buying groceries, buy-buying what you need You got the 9 to 5, okay but so do I So don't be thinkin' I'll be home and baking apple pies I never learned to cook, but I can write a hook Sing along with me, sing sing along with me You've gotta know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm actin' crazy Tell me everything's alright Dear future husband Here's a few things you'll need to know if You wanna be my one and only All my life Dear future husband If you wanna get that special loving Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night After every fight, just apologize And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right Even if I was wrong, you know I'm never wrong Why disagree, why why disagree You've gotta know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm actin' crazy Tell me everything's alright Dear future husband Here's a few things you'll need to know if You wanna be my one and only All my life Dear future husband Make time for me, don't leave me lonely And no we'll never see your family more than mine I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed Open doors for me and you might get some... kisses Don't have a dirty mind, just be a classy guy Buy me a ring, buy buy me a ring babe You've gotta know how to treat me like a lady Even when I'm actin' crazy Tell me everything's alright Dear future husband Here's a few things you'll need to know if You wanna be my one and only All my life Dear future husband If you wanna get that special lovin' Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night Future husband, better love me right Why It Sucks #The lyrics are abysmal. Meghan wants her future husband to only listen to her to the point that she would hardly let him meet his parents and has to be a slave for her. In other words, it'll definitely be counted as an abusive relationship. #The lyrics are also sexist towards men. #The lyrics also include some outdated anti-feminist views such as "women are typically housewives". #It promotes unrealistic expectations such as a man should never disagree with his woman because "she's never wrong". #The beat sounds like a less catchy version of All About That Bass. #Some awful lines such as "I never learned to cook, but I can write a hook". #The music video is really boring and mean-spirited as it shows Trainor rejecting a bunch of guys only for the smallest reasons. Music Video Meghan Trainor - Dear Future Husband (Official Music Video)|The song's official music video Category:Meghan Trainor Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics